Yu Narukami
"People can do it. As long as they can open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth!" - Yu Narukami, Persona 4 The Animation Yu Narukumi is a protagonist from the (2008 game/anime) Persona 4 and Persona 4: Golden. Main Friends: Main Enemies: Tohru Adachi, Zouken Matou Personality In Persona 4, he is a silent protagonist except for instances where he audibly speaks when summoning a Persona and so on. His personality is ultimately based on the player's actions and decisions. However, when he hears Jika Net Tanaka, he describes it as a "cheery song" unlike the protagonist of Persona 3, who describes it as an "annoying song," which may indicate some semblance of a personality. Also, in Persona 4 Golden, the Investigation Team members comment how he doesn't talk much when equipped with the Butler Suit. His dialogue choices make him seem very neutral, as opposed to the protagonists of Persona 3, and includes some limited sense of humor along with occasional flirtatious or silly behavior. Overall, he is portrayed through his dialogue options as having a more extrovert personality than the Persona 3 protagonist. In the manga adaptation, Souji Seta is a distant loner who demonstrates a high level of maturity, his overly formal speaking tone being one of the most telling signs. Seta has a pessimistic outlook on life due to his parents and having to move frequently as a result of said parents' demanding careers, but he eventually warms up as he explores friendship. In the anime adaptation, Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet, polite and calm for most situations. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends, going to great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naïve and oblivious to certain situations, which somehow keeps working to his benefit; especially when dealing with the girls, as he is able to get away with things that would warrant a smack for any of the other male characters, mainly due to how little he would mean offense. His biggest insecurity is abandonment, he has the fear of losing contact with all of his friends when he moves away from them. By the end of the show, he accepts his Shadow and acknowledges that he has to accept being separated from them when the time comes. In the second anime adaption, Yu appears to be friendly, reserved, determined, straightforward and has a habit of shaking people's hand when he meets new people unlike his first anime counterpart. In the Persona 4 Arena duology, Yu has also shown to be a fairly sarcastic person and occasionally makes jokes at the other Investigation Team members' expense, but he is, for the most part, the most mature of the group (an example of which is the fact that attempts to target his personal insecurities by enemies, more often than not, fall flat). He has a sharp mind, and is able to quickly realize the trick behind the tournament that forces the group to fight one another. He deeply cares for his friends and one of the few ways to truly anger him is to threaten either them or Nanako which causes him to become very cold. He also has a great understanding of the bonds of people, which lead Aigis and Mitsuru to realize that despite their different appearances, Yu reminds them of the protagonist of Persona 3. He trusts Yosuke completely and generally understands him best out of the entire Investigation team and vice versa. This continues the theme that the anime established that in the entire Investigation Team, Yu and Yosuke are closest with each other and generally lead the team side by side, as well as discussing plans with each other on serious issues. His characterization in Persona Q is essentially a combination of the above adaptations. He's confident and affable, but also strange and a little random at times. His dialogue choices during the P4 route support this, as they're noticeably more cheery and bizarre than his Persona 3 counterpart. During the group date cafe, when Mitsuru and Yukari deem him to be boyfriend material, he visibly blushes. Yu's most consistent trait in all of his depictions is his need to be connected to people. He views himself as a weak person and gets his strength from his bonds and being accepted by others. This is shown in the anime and by his own admission in Persona Q, when he is separated from them, Yu withdraws into himself and loses the confidence he normally portrays. Relationships Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Naoto Shirogane Igor Margaret Ryotaro Dojima Nanako Dojima Tohru Adachi Labrys Mitsuru Kirijo Akihiko Sanada Aigis Elizabeth Ruby Rose Shirou Emiya Shido Itsuka Takashi Komuro Ken (Street Fighter) Terry Bogard Saber/Artoria Pendragon Samus Aran Bigby Wolf Ezio Auditore da Firenze Mercy Haruko Haruhara Kyosuke Munakata Ragna the Bloodedge Nagito Komaeda Sakura Matou Shinji Matou Zouken Matou LOTM: Premageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Allies and enemies Friends: Yosuke Hanamura, Teddie, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Igor, Margaret, Ryotaro Dojima, Nanako Dojima, Ruby Rose, Shirou Emiya, Crona, Makoto Naegi, Saber, Rin Tohsaka, Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Ezio, Kiritsugu Emiya, Enemies: Tohru Adachi, Zouken Matou, Robbie Rotten, Beelzeboss, Gallery Yutransparent.png P4D_Protagonist_Render.png PQ_Protagonist_(Persona_4_)_Render.png Two Lights and Two Darks.png Yu Shirou Shido Takashi Kotetsu and Nagito.png|"Yu Narukami Shirou Emiya Shido Itsuka Takashi Komuro Kotetsu Kaburagi and Nagito Komaeda- Emiya Knight side of Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight" Ruby Rose and Yu Narukami.jpg|"Ruby Rose and Yu Narukami" Yu Narukami and Bigby Wolf.png|"Yu Narukami and Bigby Wolf" Yu Narukami and Zouken Matou.png|"Yu Narukami and Zouken Matou" Yu Narukami and Rider.png|"Yu Narukami and Rider/Medusa Gorgon" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Guile Hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Summoners Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Chick Magnet Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa